Inhibitions
by Capricorn75
Summary: Edward is in for a surprise when Bella comes home after a night drinking with the girls. What's happened to his shy, sweet Bella?


"Shit

**INHIBITIONS**

"Shit!"

I jerked awake, disoriented and unsure of what was going on. As I tried to focus I heard a chorus of giggles, followed by someone furiously shushing whoever was laughing.

"Shh, shh- Bella, be quiet!"

"I can't help it! Did you see me trip over the rug? I thought that since I'm so clumsy in real life, maybe if I was drunk I would be graceful. Oops, I was wrong," and then another burst of laughter.

Bella? What the hell? Bella, drunk? I made my way out of the bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt, and stumbled toward the door to see what was going on. My eye caught the clock on my bedside table…it was just before 2:00 am. Walking into the kitchen I found my fiancée, Bella, and her best friend, Alice. Bella leaned somewhat precariously against the kitchen island with her back toward me as Alice poured a glass of water at the sink. Taking the water to Bella, Alice glanced up and smiled sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I was hoping to get her in without waking you. She insisted on coming back home when we left the club."

Once a month, Bella and several of her girlfriends got together for a Girl's Night Out, usually consisting of dinner out followed by drinks and dancing. Normally, they would all go back to the designated driver's house and spend the night, having a big slumber party. Tonight was Alice's turn to take one for the team and stay sober. And here Bella stood in the kitchen, clearly not following proper GNO protocol.

At hearing Alice address me, Bella jerked around. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes were wide and shining. She smiled at me brilliantly. "Edward! Hi, honey! I came home!"

"I see that," I said, nodding at her. "I thought you were staying with Alice tonight?"

"Well," she said, drawing it out. "I was going to but I couldn't stop thinking of you. You know, you're really hot. And I just kept thinking about how gorgeous and sexy you are, and I just wanted to be with you."

Any sleepiness I had been feeling was instantly gone as I gaped at Bella. What did she just say? Bella was a shy, quiet girl and was never overly forward, even with those she was close to. She never had any problem being affectionate or loving toward me, but not like this. I stared at Alice. "What happened to her?" I asked.

"Goldschlager," Alice shrugged off-handedly. "Several shots."

"What?!" Surely she was joking. Bella doing shots of Goldschlager? Not _my_ Bella, who rarely drank, and certainly never anything stronger than a daiquiri or Sex on the Beach! I couldn't picture it and Alice laughed at my expression.

"Hey, Sexy Eddie," Bella called out to me. "There's nothing wrong with that! I liked it, and I wanna do it again one day. But not now. Right now I just want to look at your pretty face and throw you on the bed-"

"Okay, big guy, she's all yours," Alice said, throwing up her hands and backing away. "I think that's my cue to get outta here."

"Okay, bye Alice! I love you! Thank you for bringing me home. I hope you're not mad that I wanted to come back!" Bella bounced up and down, hugging Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. It was so strange…like the two of them had switched personalities. Then again, Alice was just naturally high on life, not alcohol.

I walked her to the door and watched to make sure she got in her car okay. The other girls saw me watching and waved as I closed it. I turned around to find Bella staring at me. I stared back. I didn't think I would ever get used to the depth of love I felt for this girl. We had dated for a year before getting engaged three months ago, although I knew within a few months of meeting her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was so beautiful, with her long, wavy chestnut hair and warm brown eyes. But it was so much more than her physical beauty that had me wrapped around her finger. She was a good person. The best I had ever known. Sweet and shy, but warm and welcoming. Intelligent but humble. Fun and happy. She loved life and all the little moments that made it up, and had taught me to take time to enjoy them as well. She was incredible, and I strove to be the best man I could be for her. I wanted to feel that I was earning, and worthy of, her love; I wanted to make her proud of me. She brought out such base instincts in me. I wanted to protect her, care for her, provide her with anything she wanted and everything she needed.

And I wanted to love her physically. Prove to her that I was a man- that I was _her_ man. Making love to my Bella was one of the best things in my life. Being able to show her with my physical actions how much I loved her- and how much I wanted her- was a true privilege. Lying in bed, loving Bella, seeing her look at me with such tenderness…there was no better feeling in the world.

Speaking of feelings, as I watched her stare intently at me, I started to get a feeling deep in my groin. I stood there in nothing but my boxers and ran my hands nervously through my hair. She didn't even blink and I suddenly felt as though I were on display for her.

"Bella, love, did you all have fun tonight?" I asked to break the silence.

"Mm-hmm." Her gaze started to lower. I subconsciously puckered my lips and the movement caught her eyes. They lingered a moment before dropping down to my bare chest. My body tingled and I shook with a chill.

"Cold?" she smirked, looking pointedly at my nipples. It was my turn to answer with, "Mm-hmm."

"Come here. I bet I can warm you up," she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. I remained where I was and she stomped her foot. "Now!"

I couldn't help it; I had to laugh. This was a cute new side to her. Thank god Bella wasn't a sloppy drunk. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She _was_ warm, and I felt so comfortable as I squeezed her. Two in the morning or not, I would have been happy to stay just like that all night long. She put her arms around me and placed a kiss on my chest. I relaxed even more, running a hand through her hair. My mind started to relax as much as my body.

"Bella!" I hissed as I felt her lick my nipple. I shuddered. Even as my wet nipple hardened in the cool air I felt the fire in my groin flare back up. Before I could speak again I glanced down and saw her tongue flick out at the other nipple, her big brown eyes up staring up at me. God damn, she was sexy as hell. How was it possible for her to give me a look that was both innocent and vixen at the same time?!

"Is there a problem, Sexy Eddie? I said I would warm you up. Don't you like it?" She stuck her bottom lip out and I knew I was done for.

"Bella," I groaned. "Quit pouting. Yes, I liked it. You just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting you to do anything like that."

While her eyes looked up to me, her hands lowered themselves to my crotch to feel where I was getting hard. "Hmm, I believe you. I believe you _did_ like it! I've got some more things I think you would like, too." She winked and unwrapped my arms from around her waist, taking my hands in hers and pulling me away from the kitchen. I used my elbow to flip the lights off and let her lead me into the darkness of the living room.

"Edward," she whispered softly, using her hand to pull my head down to her. She lightly licked my lips and I jerked away at the tickling sensation. She laughed and pulled me back. "Do you love me, Edward?" I could do nothing but kiss her in response. I caught her full bottom lip between both of mine and tugged gently.

"Would you do anything for me?" she asked. Again I kissed her as an affirmative, this time taking her top lip and sucking it.

"Tonight I want to tell you the things I want to do or that I want you to do to me. And I want you to follow through. No questions asked. Will you do that for me?"

This time I kissed her fully on the mouth. She parted her lips to me and I slid my tongue in her mouth. I could taste the alcohol she'd consumed earlier. She stroked my tongue with her own and we both let out low moans.

"You taste sweet. Like vanilla or cinnamon…" she trailed off.

"Cookies," I told her. "Mom stopped by earlier and brought some snickerdoodles she had baked."

"Mmm, I like it. Like you didn't taste amazing enough to begin with." Bella kissed me again, this time teasingly flicking her warm tongue around my mouth. I caught it lightly between my teeth and sucked. I felt my cock jump as she whimpered. She felt it too, apparently, and pressed her body tight against me. I slipped her unbuttoned blouse over her shoulders and down her arms. Then I reached down to the bottom of the silky tank that she wore underneath it and tugged it up. She cooperated and raised her arms so that I could remove it. I left the shirts on the floor and started walking her backwards down the hall towards our bedroom. She giggled and kissed me sweetly.

When we got in the room, Bella walked over to the window and raised the blinds. The moon was almost full and shone brightly through the window. Luckily our house backed up to a wooded lot so we didn't have to worry about any neighbors getting a free show.

"There, that's perfect," she said with a note of satisfaction to her voice. "I want to be able to see you. You're glowing in the moonlight and it's beautiful."

Her words warmed my heart and I felt myself blush. She spoke with such sincerity- who wouldn't feel amazed at being told they're beautiful by such a heavenly creature as the woman standing in front of me?

She put her hands on my chest and dragged her nails down to my abs, spreading her fingers out and tracing the lines of my muscles. "Damn, your body is incredible. I've been thinking about it all night," she said huskily. She slid her fingers back up the middle of my chest and then each hand went out to the side and she flicked my nipples. I inhaled sharply.

"Bella," I growled in warning. "I'm going to get you back for that. Turnabout is fair play."

She pushed me until the backs of my knees hit the bed and I sat on the edge of it. She leaned down and licked my outer ear. "Oh Edward, I'm _counting_ on it!" she breathed seductively.

She straightened up and reached behind her, unclasping her bra. Once it fell away, she put her hands to her ponytail and pulled it loose from the elastic band. She shook her long hair out and I watched as her breasts jiggled from the action. I stared, mesmerized, and couldn't help feeling like a thirteen-year old, sneaking his first look at Dad's secret porn stash. My cock jumped again and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Do you like my tits, Edward?" Bella asked softly, watching me ogle her. The language she was using was so unlike her. I was getting even more turned on. All I could do was nod my head, afraid that if I tried to speak my voice would crack like a little boy.

"You can touch them, you know," she said in an eager tone. She reached for my hands, placing them on her…tits. (I almost felt ashamed for thinking of Bella's body in such terms). She squeezed her own hands around mine, then let hers drop. I massaged and kneaded, looking back and forth from her chest to her gorgeous face. She looked back at me under half-lidded eyes. I gently rubbed her pink nipples with my index fingers, and she mewled with pleasure. I lifted her breasts and shook them gently. God, I could never be a girl. I would do nothing but play with my boobs all day- they were like built-in toys! Bella laughed at my actions and sat on my lap, straddling me. She put her hands up and used her thumbs to brush against her nipples. They hardened in front of my eyes and it was a beautiful sight. Bella didn't normally touch herself. I was ready to pop just thinking about how uninhibited she was and wondered at what other firsts would be happening tonight.

"Wanna suck them?" she asked me, her eyes wide with feigned innocence. "I really want you to. Will you do that for me?"

"Anything you want, Bella. I'll do anything for you," I told her, my voice low and husky with desire. I put my hands on her ass and pulled her closer so that my mouth had easier access to her. I placed kisses all over her breast then licked a circle around her nipple, gradually coming in closer and closer to it. I heard Bella give a grunt of frustration so I hurriedly placed my lips directly over it and sucked it in my mouth. Mmm, such a wonderful sensation. It was already firm when I first took it in but as I flicked my tongue over and over it I could feel it harden even more. I felt Bella weave her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck and draw me closer to her. As I sucked on her I saw her hand come up in my peripheral vision. Never moving my mouth from her, I turned my head and saw that she was using her free hand to rub and pluck her left nipple. _Shit!_

"Edward, suck harder!" she moaned. I could do nothing but obey, sucking so hard it made a slurping sound. I watched as she pinched at herself. I couldn't stand it anymore, it was so erotic, but at the same time I was almost jealous of her own hand! I swatted her hand away and moved my mouth over to that breast. I caught the nipple in my teeth and Bella's breath caught. I moved my left hand up to massage the breast I had just left and gently bit the nipple in my mouth, looking up at Bella's face for her reaction.

"Oh god, yes! Edward, bite it again, harder!" I complied and she threw her head back, biting down on her bottom lip. "Harder, Edward!" I applied more pressure, at the same time pinching the nipple in my other hand. She shrieked at the sensation and ground down onto my lap. I knew she felt me hard against her. I stroked her nipple with my tongue, caressing it lovingly in case I had been _too_ rough. I kissed both nipples gently and she released my hair. I gripped her hips and scooted her back off my lap. She stood up and I unfastened her jeans. I wanted her naked, now.

"Get your jeans off. I want to see all of you," I commanded. She held on to my shoulders as I shimmied the tight pants down her legs. She stepped out of them, standing in front of me in nothing but black lace boy-shorts, my favorite; I was going to lose it. I leaned forward toward her crotch and breathed in deeply. The scent of her arousal was heavy in my face. I grunted in pleasure.

"Bella, what do you want me to do now? Please, tell me." I didn't want to stop any of the action tonight. I didn't know how long this new side of Bella would last or if she would ever be this free with me again, so I didn't want to waste any time.

"Hmm," she tapped a finger against her lip. She walked over to me and kissed me deeply. I went to grab her hips but she climbed past me onto the bed, crawling up to the pillows. She turned on her side, facing away from me. My lip jutted out and I pouted. I turned around to lay behind her, my head propped on my hand.

"What are you doing?" I cringed at the sound of my whining voice, but damn I couldn't help it. She wasn't going to sleep now, was she? We were just getting started!

"I'm thinking about what I want to do next…so many choices," she answered me. She was lying on her left side as she spoke, and she brought her right leg up and bent it while arching her back. Her ass was now propped out and calling to me. The view was spectacular and on pure animalistic instinct I grabbed her hip and ground my cock into her backside. She pushed right back into me, laughing. "Careful there, Sexy Eddie. I'm not going for any butt sex tonight!"

I growled, and pushed harder, shamelessly dry humping her from behind. I alternated between slamming into her with little grunts, undulating slowly against her ass, and rubbing my cock between her firm cheeks. Her breathing picked up audibly. After a few minutes Bella rolled onto her back.

"All right, Edward. Take my panties off, please."

I put my hands on her waistband and slowly peeled them down. She bent her legs up and I pulled them over her knees and down her calves. As I did so, I could see her pussy in the moonlight, glistening with her wetness. I wanted to put my face down there and start licking wherever my tongue could reach, but forced myself to simply finish taking her panties off. I was doing what she wanted tonight, I reminded myself. I went back up and lay next to her. I stroked her tits and stomach and nuzzled into her neck, kissing and sucking on her soft skin. She reached a hand over and grasped me through my boxers. I shuddered because it felt so good. God, I was going to be so embarrassed if I came all over myself before we even got down to the main event. You would think I had never done this before with the way my body was acting.

"Edward, you make me feel so good. Do you want to see how good you make me feel?" Bella asked.

"Of course, love. Show me," I answered her, my voice husky and deep. She lay on her back and bent her knees, letting her legs fall open loosely. Then she took my hand from her stomach and brought it down between her legs. She rubbed my hand into the folds of her pussy. It was so incredibly warm and wet. She slid my fingers back and forth in her slit.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel how wet you make me?"

"Yeah, I feel it. Jesus, Bella, you're dripping with it!" I groaned and continued to slide my hand up and down. I couldn't help but feel proud that I did this to her. _I _was her man, _I _was the one who got her so worked up, _I _was the one her body reacted to.

"Edward? Do you like how wet my pussy is? It's just for you." She was trailing her hands back up her flat stomach while I continued to touch her. I still wasn't used to her talking like this and my eyes widened at her words.

"Fuck yeah, baby. I love it. I love you, and I love your wet pussy. You are perfect."

This time it was her eyes that widened at my words. I had never talked to her in any way other than a gentleman, but fuck if I was going to let her have all the crass-talking fun!

Bella put a hand behind my neck and drew my mouth to hers. Our tongues wrapped around each other slowly and sensually, while my hand stayed between her legs. I slid my index finger up and down her slit, sometimes sliding it inside her and feeling her walls clamp down on me, sometimes brushing across her clit and making her wiggle and moan. I picked up my speed gradually as I slid my hand up and down.

"Edward," she growled after a few minutes.

"Yes, love? What do you want?" I wanted to keep kissing her, but I wanted to get her talking again, too.

"Make me come, Edward. If you make me come then I'll suck your cock." Fuck, forget making her come. I was about to come myself right then when she said that! I was afraid my dick was going to rip a hole in my boxers, it was straining so hard! I forcefully shoved two fingers into her and began to pump in and out. She brought her hips up to meet my hand, breathing quickly and whimpering as I worked her.

"How's that, Bella? Do you like it?" I asked her fiercely, breathing just as hard.

"Edward," she moaned softly. I knew there would never be any better sound than hearing her moan my name.

"Bella, I asked you a question. Answer me!" I demanded. I swear she became even wetter at this.

"Yes, Edward. Yes," she moaned again and I grinned. I was pumping quickly, loving the noises she was emitting.

"Uhhh, uhhhn. I'm so close, Edward! Make me come, so I can suck your cock," she cried, writhing under my hand. She opened her eyes and saw me grinning like a jackass. Her eyes narrowed at my expression.

"Dammit, Edward," she growled. "Rub my clit! I swear to god you better make me come good- I want that cock now!" She quickly reminded me who was running this show. I removed my fingers from inside her, sliding them up to her clit and rubbing the pads quickly over her nub.

"Oh god, fuck, Edward! Don't stop!" she cried out. Her body was moving as fervently as my hand was.

"That's it, Bella. Come for me, baby. I want to see you come now," I cooed to her, watching her face. "Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me while I rub your clit!"

She popped her eyes open at that, and after a few seconds they focused on mine. So beautiful. They were wild and raw and full of lust. The ever-present love was there, too. I could only hope that she saw the same love reflected back to her in my eyes. I lost all train of thought, however, when Bella let out a feral cry as her orgasm rocked her. Her legs clamped shut and her body shook. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, holding her as the tremors rolled through her body.

"My Bella, are you all right?" I asked her after a minute.

"Mmm, Edward, so much better than all right. Such incredible hands…remind me to send a thank-you note to your mom for making you take piano lessons all those years!" She laughed and sat up. She climbed off the bed then reached back, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. I looked at her, confused, and she smiled and pushed me so my back was against the wall. She dropped to her knees in front of me. _God, yes._

"I believe you have something I want," she said, looking up at me from under her lashes. _Oh, fuck._

She carefully released my cock from my boxers. Once it was free, she yanked them all the way down and I stepped out of them. She turned her attention back to me, taking in the full length with her eyes. I stood large and long and proud, just for her. She reached up and stroked lightly with both her hands. My stomach tightened in anticipation and my breath caught in my throat. She looked into my eyes and gave me a sexy smile. She then placed a long, slow lick from the base to the tip, and swirled her tongue around the slit that was already dripping slightly.

"Bella," I groaned, praying that my legs wouldn't give out on me. I reached my hand out automatically and placed it on top of her head, subconsciously trying to anchor her in place. Her mouth was all over me…Sucking on just the head, releasing it with a _pop_ and laughing as it bobbed around…placing open-mouth kisses up and down the length…my favorite, taking as much of my cock into her mouth as she could and then bobbing her head up and down. Fuck, I could feel myself hitting the back of her throat. She alternated between long and slow, short and fast sucking. I leaned back against the wall, my eyes closed, letting guttural sounds fall from my lips. I didn't care if I sounded like an idiot, with my grunts and whimpers. The feeling was incredible. At one point I made the mistake of looking down. Seeing her full lips wrapped around me, while her big brown eyes stared up at me was almost enough to send me straight over the edge. I wanted to draw this out a little longer though, so I quickly shut my eyes and leaned back again.

All of a sudden I felt her mouth disappear from my body.

"Bella, come back!" I blurted out. She laughed and the next thing I knew, she was licking my balls.

My body shuddered and I let out a low moan. She put her hand around my cock and pumped up and down, while taking my sac into her mouth and sucking carefully. She drew back some and blew on it. The sensation was mind-blowing! She came up and took my length back into her mouth, at the same time finding my hands and placing them at the top of her head. I understood what she was doing- she was telling me to guide her and set the pace that I wanted. For some reason I was overcome with emotion at this. She was such an unselfish lover. Most girls would just want this to be over and done with as quickly as possible and yet, Bella was giving me full rein.

I started off slow and gentle, not wanting to push her too hard. But as I felt the tension building in my lower abdomen I started speeding up, and before long I was thrusting my hips forward as I pulled her head closer to me. She stroked what didn't fit in her mouth, pacing her hands with my thrusts. She was no longer simply blowing me- I was fucking her mouth. Her free hand came up to massage my balls and a few seconds later I released into her mouth.

"Bel-laaa! Unnn, fuuuck!" I cried out as my eyes rolled back. She stayed on her knees, swallowing and waiting for my pulsing to subside. When I was finished she pulled my cock out of her mouth and kissed the head. I held my hand down to her and pulled her up. I placed one arm behind her and one under her knees, picking her up bridal style. I walked the few paces to the bed and laid her down gently, climbing in next to her.

"Oh Bella, that was so incredible. I love you. You are my goddess, don't you know?" I looked into her eyes, and picked up a hand, kissing her fingers softly. She placed a warm hand on my cheek.

"Edward, I love you so much. You make me so happy," she said, with a warm smile on her face and in her eyes. I pulled her to me as she curled into my chest and I rubbed soft circles onto her back. After a few minutes I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. I wasn't far from it, myself. I hoped she wouldn't have a hangover in the morning.

Just before I lost consciousness I promised myself that I would make a run to the liquor store tomorrow. I wanted to get a bottle of Goldschlager to keep at home, just in case Bella got the urge to lose her inhibitions again!


End file.
